


Untitled

by Knock0out



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Knock0out
Summary: OMC x 冯庸有乱伦暗示





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMC x 冯庸
> 
> 有乱伦暗示

 

 

＊＊＊

开始，一切自有征兆。我只道那位贵客，每月拜访公馆，由扈从引领，途径庭院，候在冯家老爷屋外。这位客人，来历很是神秘，周围对他十分尊敬，称他为A先生。传言最初，A先生现身时身负巨债，在帮会里闯下大祸，最终却免于老爷的责罚，不知如何地巧舌如簧得了一大笔钱，还有传言说，他与冯家少爷初次见面便出言不逊，事后居然全身而退，令人咋舌。少爷年轻气盛，喜怒无常，钦点属下办理事宜，向来吹毛求疵，疑心重重，为着这一脾性，已不知冤死过多少忠心奴仆，然而以A先生的本事，来冯府后把事情都办得妥妥帖帖，叫人无从指摘，现如今每次来，不仅是拜会老爷，也十分懂得讨少爷欢心，时而在东厢与少爷相谈，午后至深夜，仆从也摒去。

那日A先生指挥几名小弟，搬来半人高的笼子，笼子里装着一匹番邦来的猞猁，威武漂亮，很是引人注目。A先生一路闯进，在外便直呼少爷其名，我好心提醒他，少爷近来心情欠佳，方才为几个蠢货的出师不利大发脾气，A先生仍然无所顾忌，径自推门。“滚出去！”少爷怒斥，我赶忙退下，心想A必定难以久留，便候于门外。我不知室内情形，只听得A先生讲话：“怎么把东西都摔了。”少爷道：“你还来做什么？”我以为少爷终于把气撒到A先生头上一回，接下来里头却没了声音，我不禁竖起耳朵，片刻，正奇怪着，门后突然传来少爷一句笑骂。A先生似乎又低声说了什么，少爷回道：“你想要的还不够多？”语气满是嗔怪。

每逢出行，少爷便让猞猁随他左右，野兽名为阿布，原先驯兽师取的洋名，却是弃之不用了。阿布时而黏着少爷撒娇，活像人畜无害的大猫。我曾见它吃肉，把猎物肚肠通通拽出，獠牙鲜血淋漓，舔血的舌头满是倒刺，那双利爪伸开，在脖子上轻轻一割，足以使常人一命呜呼。A先生不在时，阿布仅让少爷近身，也仅听命于少爷一人，乃至后来愈发骄纵，从园中逃脱，每晚卧于少爷榻下。有女仆贸然上前，被它咬断了胳膊，少爷听之任之，只教我等不要在夜间靠近。

A先生来得勤了，与少爷却不似往日热络，与老爷谈事的时间愈多。

我经过院子，奴仆私底下议论，说A不知施了什么手段，说服老爷放弃盘口的好几桩生意，这还不够，之后老爷不知怎地，居然提出让少爷去参军；奴仆又议论，说公馆深夜频频闪现鬼魂，影子可怖，四处游荡，行踪诡秘，有人眼见那鬼魂最终消失在少爷房外。

从那时起，少爷破天荒地与老爷争吵，高声几句，都是歇斯底里的责备，阿布就在庭院烦躁转圈，遵循少爷的禁令止步不前。“这么多年，哪句话你是听我的？”老爷道，“和男人不清不楚，丢光了冯家的脸！倒不如去做江家的上门女婿，酒囊饭袋过一辈子算了！”“不清不楚？我到底是和谁不清不楚？！”少爷气急反笑，“既然这么盼着我走，我就要听你亲口说！你说啊！”里面顿时没了动静，我收紧阿布的锁链，它咆哮着，差点冲出去，旁边的仆从噤若寒蝉，退也不是，进也不是。我以为少爷和老爷这次也要落得不欢而散，唯恐少爷迁怒于自己，竭力拽着不听话的畜生想把它牵走，却听得少爷在里头唤它，我不得不解开锁链，见它回头瞪来，吓得一身冷汗。我跟着野兽，亦步亦趋来到老爷屋前，只见少爷无限依恋地枕在老爷膝上，仿佛把方才的争吵都抛到了脑后，“爸爸。”他低声说道，老爷轻抚着他的发，幽幽叹了口气。少爷依偎着老爷，又把阿布召至身侧，抚摸它油亮鲜丽的皮毛，矫健强壮的身骨，他面露凄怆的微笑，在它耳边低沉、轻柔地喃喃。

那是我最后一次见到冯家父子相亲的场面。老爷本就身患隐疾，不知怎么，一个冬天过去，竟然形销骨立，病入膏肓。少爷尚未从榆关归来，老爷就暴毙了，流言四窜，说是谋杀，因为遗嘱匪夷所思，家财散尽，又将冯家唯一的少爷许配了出去。A先生应约来访，参加老爷的丧礼，对络绎不绝的记者统称身体抱恙，谁也不见。那是在三日后，刚下战场不久的少爷搭了火车，急急赶回公馆，我将少爷领至A先生吩咐准备的新房，询问他还需要什么。少爷面沉似水，冷冷说道：“他倒真以为自己在冯家做主了。”我无话可说，却也想不明白老爷为何将祖产分A一杯羹，怕是真的事有蹊跷，否则怎会把长子连同家族事务都交到外人手里。

我实则无法将A当作家主，他夺走了本该属于少爷的一切。当晚我潜入A先生的居所，准备将他击杀。他不见踪影。园内影影绰绰，曲径婆娑，西厢的窗户灯火通明，我以为自己看到了鬼魂。我紧随其后。阿布徘徊在少爷屋外，须臾，竟然自行离去。我手中握枪，窥伺虚掩的门扉。幔帐猩红，舔过金色与乳色的烛光，一阵咿唔喘息，丝幔缠绕少爷腻着薄汗的身体，滑落在他蜷曲潮润的双腿。那晚我看清楚鬼魂，他拥有A先生的容貌，少爷扬手重重甩他一巴掌，他无动于衷，将挣扎着的少爷压在身下，像是暴君更胜一筹。“你这个骗子！狼心狗肺的东西！”少爷咬牙切齿，呻吟却带着新娘的甜美，酥融在激烈的侵犯之中。A先生微微一笑，不以为意，他狠狠撞入少爷体内，舒服地叹息出来。“如果不是你们做出那样的丑事，我怎会有机可乘，敲诈勒索呢？”他辩解道，兴致盎然地把少爷双腿掰得更开，百般羞辱，“冯德麟千方百计另置家产，想要把你送走，死前还唤你的小名，父子一场却做了夫妻，难为他一片痴心。”

不过现在，他接着在少爷耳畔低语，你是我的人了。

“你出去，出去……”少爷只是不断摇头说着。

A亲吻少爷流泪的眼角，像吻一个好不容易得到的玩具。这位A先生，蜜语甜言，险恶用心，为着可鄙的私欲谋害老爷，又像鸠占鹊巢的帝王，冠冕堂皇称能用冯家的家业作一番宏图伟业。“你之前不是说喜欢我吗？跟了我，我不会让你吃半点苦头。”——他如是说，双眸期冀，溢满柔情，哄劝的样子仿佛一片真心。少爷被他压制着奸淫，哀泣挣扎却难以逃脱，又被一把抱起来，柔弱无骨地跌在他怀里，腰肢战颤，苦苦颠簸。我不忍再看，举枪正要扣动扳机，A先生突然抬眼，向我望来。他笑了。我惊疑不定，身后隐约传来咆哮，一股气息潮湿腥臭，像是地狱里来的热风喷上颤抖的脊背。我回头，对上阿布莹莹森然的眼睛。

 


	2. Cutthroat

 

***

你弯下腰去，抱起等在门外许久的男孩。他歪着脑袋，暖滑的气息扑上你的颈项，四肢沉沉，翅膀一样拢在你怀中，他只是在做梦，柔声喃喃，面容因为熟睡醉酒般酡红，他也许正做无忧无虑、一切愿望都可实现的梦。他翕动双唇，在你耳畔嗔怪：叔叔，我等你好久。小远。他睡着时是蜷缩着的，清醒时素来毫无保留，把早先遭受的冷漠忘得一干二净，回你成倍的炽热的爱意。只是孤注一掷，像太阳，像珍宝，令人灵魂都烤着火，想炫耀又想掩藏。你的手臂从他肋下穿过，把他揽在身边，金粉色空气一层层，融化你们的呼吸，他天真地叹息，脑袋往后靠去，双腿像在水下蹀踱，交叠分开，膝弯揉着细汗。他胳膊抬了起来，在你凌乱的头发丝拨来拨去，他的眼睛转过来，亮极了。

“你不该来的。”你捉住他的手，“如果我不开门呢？”“你不会的。”他凑了过来，像确认你的气味，心满意足，用那种不讲道理的腔调说着，“你必须管着我。”你的章远，你的男孩，就这样降临了，夜晚翩跹翻飞，你将吻压下，吻过之处浮现一朵朵艳丽的牡丹，他软绵绵的小肚子贴了上来，贴着你的嘴唇来回蹭动，像是雪白鱼肚内里鲜红湿滑，在你身下辗转，髋骨一节节揉捏的细腻指印。他晶莹乌黑的软发缠入你的指间，双唇好像噙着金粉，微微张开，他扬起下颔，皮肤滚烫而柔软地泛红，动情地颤抖，吸附着你摩挲的，慵懒的掌心。他喘息，低沉又甜美，哽咽一下，汗水淌下膝弯，一条腿垂下摇摇晃晃的床榻，少年的脊背温驯肩胛舒展，血液汩汩流动的腿根滚烫而柔软，一阵朦胧的，饱满的气味，你往下伸去，握着他扭动的小腿，捉起来架在肩头。

章远泛红的脚趾蜷曲起来，勾住你的后背，你舔舐他的汗水，把鲜甜的指尖呡入口中，用掌心覆盖睫毛，纳入一滴滴透明的眼泪。他扬起脖颈，腰身塌下去，嗯嗯抖动着，可怜的小东西，周身皆因撩拨而濡湿，他敏感地挺起，双腿交叉夹紧腿间你为所欲为的脑袋，唾液流过甜蜜的嘴角。烟灰把床单烫出起皱的小洞，水渍一样化开。想要什么，宝贝，说给我听。你低语着吻他，接着亲吻他圆润的肚脐，含一口白蒙蒙热辣辣的烟，送入鲜嫩舒展的毛孔，他拖长了低低的呻吟，一阵一阵酥麻着痉挛，浑身流汗，瑟瑟发抖。你捧着他瘫软的腰肢，转头吮吸搁在肩头那一块膝盖，薄薄皮肉下的骨头能把嘴唇刺穿，刺在淌水舌尖，好像烫的火，银灰色的蒸汽。你撅起双唇呡住他露出的像小雀的乳尖，这对乳尖盛满烈酒，这片胸骨在你鼻尖急遽沉浮，这只鸟儿，这小鸟啜泣着着魔了，他说：我要你在我身上。他的臀尖落入你手中，皮肤淋漓，眼角为一波波的情潮着红，喙沾湿一般的颜色，你头晕目眩，深渊如此迷人，快乐接踵而至。

摇曳着，你们两人的影子在焚烧的夜里摇曳。章远的喘息浅而快，眼睫毛湿漉漉地沾着水，眉尖蹙起，鼻音好像撒娇。你被底下挣扎着伸来的胳膊拉了下去，进入的地方高温而狭窄，小口嘬食着，多么销魂。你沉腰缓缓耸动，爱抚他缱绻热烈的身体，他迷乱剧烈地颤抖，做爱之中，在小腹蹭来蹭去的阴茎一滴滴，亮晶晶地一塌糊涂地吐着精液，含着你的甬道一下一下磨得湿软，随着有力的抽送合拢，再被满满撑开。律动浪潮般无休止地拍打，他害羞地试图将自己藏起，你褪下他敞开翻卷的衣衫，把他抱在怀里，轻轻地，重重地交合。他的手臂挂在你颈项两旁，股间湿润着与你接吻，年轻的体温芬芳而新鲜，浸润倾泻的夜风温暖着你，你凝视他在你面前半阖双目，放浪地自慰，月的影子游过他张开的双腿，月光珍珠白，一丝丝低垂，拂过他起伏着的、后仰的、在你跟前难捱又欢欣的肉体。你只需在他敏感的足踝揉捏撩拨，他就情难自禁，腰肢弯折着抬高，你抽身出来，俯身忘情地闻，呼吸催情而亲吻贪婪，吻过的地方使他一颤一颤地酥麻，你最后吻他麝香的私处，舌尖一钻，他舒服地叫了，很快再次射精，指缝稀薄而潮湿的一片，下流地摸索，把精液涂抹上你的嘴角。

你舔掉了，沿着他的指尖、手腕，来到圆润的肩头，在上面烙下吻痕。

“坏孩子。”

 

 

 

晚些时候，你们昏沉地陷入睡意，而后复醒来相拥，远方的钟声敲响，海面被海鹰惊起水花。灯亮了，章远拾起衣裤，你闭上眼睛，光影掠过眼皮，熠耀着灼烧。悄悄地，一个吻落下来，他俯着身，每一下吻令你神魂颠倒，盗走你的爱，他伸出指尖，勾住你的食指撅起嘴唇再轻轻一啄，然后赤足爬下床。“看呐。”他走过去打开窗户，雪花在发丝之间幽幽凝结，天空下着雪，夜色在他周身闪耀。章远披上衣服，两条腿钻出呢绒外套，钻入牛仔裤与球鞋。灯熄灭了，他走回来，拨弄一粒你衬衣上脱线的纽扣，他把纽扣放到嘴里，轻轻吐掉。他说：“我们跳支舞吧。”

你抬着手，使他指尖落下，滑入掌心。收音机响着流荡的琴声，舞步划出簌簌的弧线，他将下巴搁在你肩上，呼吸浓烈呵出了水，光影淡雅而芬芳，冰冻的手相牵，捂出一丝丝升腾的、潮乎乎的热度，月亮躲到云层后面去，躲进冬日的长夜。你们相拥、紧贴，知道每一步，每一次下一步；你们跳着舞，像是不会跳，又像跳得十分好，一晚只跳一支舞，一生只跳一支舞。现今去到过往曾经，旧时爱恋与悔恨。章远仰起了头，牢牢握着你的手，你在扑空的黑暗挨近一点光，只是一瞬感觉心跳或是死亡。“到我这儿来。”你在黑暗中请求。他把你的手摁在心口，像一句回答，一句承诺，像红色玫瑰跌在纯白雪上。他那样看着你，看着你，只有漂浮的旋律、只有风声呼啸如潮水高涨盘旋上升。你们全然敞开，旋转、将手举过头顶，步伐交错后退前进然后停止，斑驳陆离的雪花如万花筒此消彼长，旋转消弭，他脱下鞋子，喘着气，小小的脚踩在你的皮鞋上。你低下头去，甘愿被他捕捉，只需一次吻在额头，就能为爱结结巴巴，目光灼灼，只要他一句话语，你将屈服并且效忠。

  
“小远。”你在心里呼唤他的名字。这情人的告白，无畏的呐喊——你爱了一个孩子，而孩子不知爱的终结，停驻最蒙昧不明，死心塌地的时刻，将荒凉世界中的纯洁，美丽与永恒俘获至你面前。是的，是的，他可以属于你。你再次把他抱起来了，雪白如注，夜黑如冻，他依偎着你，搁在你怀里的脚丫像落在海面上的雪那样冰凉，你要永远记住这惊心动魄的爱情，食髓知味的欢乐，就像目睹月亮走过海上，你捂住他的眼睛，亲吻那属于孩子的嘴唇。

 


End file.
